The Double Walker
by fangsecretgf13
Summary: So this is my first fanic, Max and the flock moved to washington and everythings been relatively normal until Max gets in trouble for things she never did, Is this Max's dobbelganger? there's no Fax yet but maybe later on in the story


Okay so this is my first fanfiction, iggysgrl4eva970 is the one who introduced me to this site and she's writing an awesome story called freshman year that you should read.

Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16, nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 8.

Disclaimor: I promise I am not James Patterson I own nothing.

"Maaaaaaaaaxxxx" I heard Angel screaming my name from the other end of the house, our new house. My Mom miraculously won the lottery about a year ago and bought us our own house In Washington it's pretty big we each have we all have our own room except for Angel and Nudge they share the biggest one.

Angel ran into my room holding the house phone, "Max your Mom wants to talk to you she's freaking out!" I thanked Angel and took the phone, "Hi Mom what's up?"

"Max! Oh thank god I finally got a chance to talk to you I called three times yesterday but no one answered!"

"Chill mom we were in Seattle celebrating Nudge's birthday, that reminds she wanted me to thank you for the card, but uh why do you sound so freaked?"

" Honey you were on the news! There was a strange robbery here in Pheonix a girl that looked suspisisly(A. sorry about the bad grammar and spelling) like you,I know it would be impossible since I called the morning it happened on your house phone but this girl was like your clone."

" that's weird why was this on the news there are robberies all the time?"

" A girl just walked in a starbucks with a weird blank expression on her face pulled out a gun pointed it at the cashier, she pulled out a bag set it on the counter, it was the cashiers first day so she was having a panic attack and asked if she should give her the money out of the register, the girl that looked like you just nodded, when the bag was filled she just walked out, nobody saw where she went she just disappeared."

" Wow how-" I was cut off by a very loud explosion "Mom I got to go bye!" I hung up the phone before she could protest and ran downstairs and I looked around and saw that everything looked intact where are Iggy and Gazzy I thought, "there in the backyard" I turned around to see Angel on the carpet that used to be cream but is now an almost tan color thanks to our lack of cleaning skills, " thanks Ange"

I walked to the backyard and Iggy and Gazzy Arguing with our very neighbor through a new hole in our ugly brown fence. I walked over asked what happened, " We didn't know that it would be such a big explosion were sorry" Gazzy said sheepishly, I sighed and turned to our Nieghbor Mark who was now going on about how he just got that fence put up to stay away from all of our "science projects" I'm probably going to have to pay for this

"Mark, Look Iggy and Gazzy obviously didn't mean to put this hole in your fence"

" I don't care it's here and apologizing is not going to make it disappear!"

I pulled out two one hundred dollar bills out of my pocket, yes I carry that kind of money around all the time for situations like this, I handed him the money " Can we pretend like this never happened?" He didn't respond just turned and walked right back in his house mumbling something about how he can't be bribed ha! Yea right " That guy is such a Jackass it was one innocent experiment" Iggy said "Innocent experiment you guy's are going to get yourself killed and I will be there at your funeral saying I told you so!" They are such idiots "Look were sorry I'll just go back inside and cook dinner what do you want?"

"Pork Chop! And no bombs for a week!" I turned and went back into the house, I was so mad I forgot all about The starbucks robbery twin thing until Angel brought it up asking what I was going to do, "Absolutely nothing, Mom's probably exaggerating she does that" I stated lamely "Whoa hold on what are you guy's talking about!"

"Relax Nudge Someone who happened to resemble me robbed a starbucks, everyone really needs to stop freaking out about this!" then Fang walked in, " what's going on?" What is wrong with everyone! " Nothing! Nothings going on! So everyone needs to relax! Im going out for a fly! Angel tell Iggy and Gazzy What Happened So I wont have to deal with there questions when I get back!" and with that I left.

What did you think, it sucked right? This is so hard to write I have a new respect for all authors now. Review pleeeeaaaase.


End file.
